Acuerdo implicito
by kitsune96
Summary: Porque lo de Natsu era demostrar sus sentimientos con acciones...


La diferencia entre la actitud de Wendy, Natsu y Gajeel era evidente. Sin embargo, las dos teorías que giraban alrededor de ese tema (por qué siendo que los tres eran Dragon Slayer la peliazul parecía tomarse sus instintos de forma muy distinta) estaban incompletas: era evidente que las cosas no eran iguales porque era más joven y, además, una mujer.

Pero había otro tema, y este tenía que ver con las diferencias entre Igneel, Grandine y Metallicana como padres.

Porque la dragona, quizás por un tema también de sexo o solo de personalidad, había criado a su hija pensando en que ella algún día volvería con los humanos. Eso significaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, que la joven debía entender no solo como se comportaban los de su propia especie, sino también lo que aquellos instintos propios de un mago de su tipo poseía y como controlarlos.

Así que si bien en su momento ella no entendía ni papa de lo que hablaba Grandine, a medida que crecía iba entendiéndolas cada vez más.

Gajeel estaba consciente de ellos y trataba de mantenerlos a raya (probablemente una especie de culpa relacionada con Levy).

Natsu no los notaba, es decir, para el pelirosa era algo tan normal, tan propio de él, que no se daba cuenta de ello.

Wendy los notaba, pero no parecía tener demasiados complejos respecto a ello. Puede que porque estos todavía no le molestaran.

Sin embargo, esto no le impedía a la pequeña _notar cosas _y fue esa diferencia entre ella y Natsu la que le hiso _pensar _al chico por primera vez en el instante en que la joven, curiosa, preguntó

—Natsu-san, ¿Lucy-san es tu pareja? — Ante su cara de sorpresa, agregó —es solo que…su aroma está por todo tu cuerpo—

Algo perfectamente natural, al fin y al cabo, él dormía en la cama de la rubia.

Natsu no durmió esa noche.

Estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en las palabras de la menor y al final, tras reflexionar por primera vez sobre aquellos instintos que siempre le pasaban desapercibidos, llegó a la conclusión más obvia:

Quería (escoger) a Lucy como su pareja.

Eso le produjo una sensación desagradable y extraña, una confusión evidente, al fin y al cabo ¿cómo se suponía que se conquistaba a una mujer?

Él no era de expresar cosas con palabras: si estaba enojado quemaba todo, si estaba feliz sonreía. Natsu demostraba lo que quería con acciones.

Un momento, ¡eso era!

Él quería que Lucy fuera su pareja, y eso significaba tratarla como tal. Si él tenía ese tipo de gestos con ella y la rubia los correspondía significaba que ella también lo quería, ¡era un plan perfecto!

Se pasó los siguientes cinco días mirando parejas en un parque, guardando en su memoria cuando gesto de cariño o mimo se dieran entre sí (descubriendo de paso que, a veces, cuando salían a pasear juntos, Romeo y Wendy se tomaban de la mano).

* * *

A Lucy le llamó la atención que el Dragneel se hubiera ofrecido para acompañarla de compras, ahora, con una bolsa de comestibles en la mano derecha, los dos se dirigían de vuelta a su departamento y, conociendo al joven, se quedaría a ce…

La Heartfilia dio un respingo al sentir una mano callosa, grande y masculina tomar la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Al dirigir la vista hacia el dueño de la extremidad, notó que el pelirosa le observaba con atención, como esperando ver algo en su rostro.

Lucy se cohibió levemente, se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. Pero no lo soltó.

Eso lo hiso sonreír.

Sin embargo, el ojiverde no había tomado en cuenta el calor que se producía con el roce, haciendo que las palmas se humedecieran de forma levemente incomoda. Llegó un punto donde la joven lo soltó.

Y, tras limpiar el sudor en su ropa, le ofreció su meñique. Casi se podía ver el hilo rojo allí metido.

Lo siguiente fue abrazarla. En realidad, si lo miraba en retrospectiva nunca le había dado uno de esos a la Heartfilia, no como se abrazaban las parejas, por lo menos.

La muchacha estaba tranquilamente acostada en su cama, como muchas veces, Natsu se había colado allí y descansaba a su lado mientras ella leía.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo sintió.

El brazo del chico cerrarse alrededor de su cintura y apoyar la frente en su hombro. Dio un pequeño sobresalto por la sorpresa pero, nuevamente, no se alejó un solo centímetro, incluso posó la mano libre en la del joven, entrelazando sus dedos.

A la tarde siguiente, cuando regresaban de una misión, el Dragneel se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Un mes después de esto, era evidente que Natsu tenía un papel distinto en la vida de la Heartfilia. El muchacho dejaba algo de su ropa allí para cuando se quedaba a dormir, siempre tenía a la mano una caja de fósforos por si a él le apetecía un bocadillo, tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios por si se lastimaba de más en algún trabajo…

Y Natsu estaba extremadamente feliz. Porque todos esos pequeños gestos significaban una cosa: y era que Lucy lo había aceptado como su pareja.

¿Debería decirle que vivieran juntos? Al fin y al cabo él pasaba prácticamente todo el día en su departa…

—Natsu— la voz femenina lo tomó por sorpresa, una sonrojada Heartfilia acababa de librarse del brazo que la mantenía sostenida mientras leía para observarle directamente a los ojos

—Dime— interrogó un poco confundido por la expresión de la chica

—yo…— parecía que sus tan amadas palabras estaban fallándole —me gustaría…me gustaría que tú y yo fuéramos pareja…quiero decir…este tipo de relación poco clara…—

Su voz se extinguió.

Y ella no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada ante la auténtica confusión del chico.

— ¿ocurre algo? —

—es solo que, ¿no qué ya lo éramos? —

Ella se sonrojó

— ¿por qué pensabas eso? —

—dormimos juntos, comemos juntos, nos hemos bañado juntos. Siempre estás vigilando que coma bien, que no me lastime en exceso, dejas que te abra…—

— ¡ya entendí! — Lo cortó avergonzada mientras se cubría el rostro con la mano derecha — ¿en serio…pensabas que…?—

Él asintió

—No pensé que necesitaras que te dijera algo— admitió el Dragneel rascándose la nuca, luego empezó a acercase lentamente a ella —pero si lo necesitas…—

Ella también se acercó levemente

—A mí también me gustaría—

Y con un beso en los labios ambos sellaron de una vez su pequeño acuerdo implícito.

* * *

Juro que si en algún momento de Fairy Tail Lucy se le daclara a Natsu y el sujeto le sale con algo como "¿no que ya eramos pareja?" Trollshima escuchará mis risas desde su asiento. Por cierto, las votaciones para "Coneja abandonada" seguirán abiertas hasta un par de días más, lamento no avanzar demasiado, la universidad todavía me tiene agarrando su extraño ritmo de trabajo, aunque intentaré tenerlo de aqui a la proxima semana.

Como siempre, les pido que se cuiden , que dejen sus comentarios y que le echen un vistazo a mi Deviantart (Noche-Floreciente) si les interesa leerme más allá del fanfic.

Nos leemos.


End file.
